Endless Eating of Glass
by Shivas Prince
Summary: The world is shocked and appaled at the sudden death of diplomat Relena Peacecraft! her three killers plans to skip town and go into hiding are thwarted as the become involved witht the gundam piolets themselves. but they're killers arn't nessisarily what


A LA DISCLAIMER!  
  
We don't own gundam wing or any of those fuzzy little dudes and chicks we all know and love dearly ^_^ So uh. don't sue us.  
  
We do however own "I eat glass" "pimpin roboto head" and "archibald" and any other random character we decide to throw in there. MUHAHAHA!  
  
La more random author talk: I wrote this awhile ago me 'n me buddies worked on it 'n stuff. and I decided to finally put it up on fanfic.net *woooot* so um. ENJOOOOY!  
  
~  
  
endless eating of glass!  
  
Christina: ^^;;;  
  
Erin: 'i' in Fruit? I don't get it..  
  
Erica: BWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!  
  
~~  
  
only the soft squeeking of ropes sliding through a seris of simple pullys hefting up its large wood burden, it slowed teetering by the thick ropes in mid air, below the sound of footsteps graced the sidewalk as relena peacecraft was taking a nice refreshing stroll down below.  
  
She choose the wrong night to go for a walk! (*dun dun duuuun*)  
  
"my arms getting tired, you hold the rope" a whinny feminine voice wailed to her compatriots.  
  
"I'm busy" hissed slightly irritated reply  
  
"i don't wanna hold the rope! you hold it!" a third said  
  
"I've been holding it! please?!"  
  
"go make her hold it"  
  
"guys, I'm BUSY!"  
  
"I'll trade?"  
  
"no way!  
  
"eeer here! take it!"  
  
"get that out of my face!. you take it!"  
  
"Shut up I'm trying to--"  
  
"why do I always have to hold the rope!??"  
  
"because--"  
  
"Blablablalbal"  
  
"bla bla bal"  
  
"BLABLA!"  
  
(we COULD tell you what they were saying, but it really doesn't matter that much. either way, in their rope holding argument they probably got way off track and probably started arguing about the cheese or ex-boyfriends or something weird like that O.o;; but the point is they completely forgot where the rope they were arguing over was in the first place... and their conversation was interrupted by a slamming out-of-key crash.)  
  
".... What was that?"  
  
"heeey! that kinda sounded like a piano dropping!"  
  
"AAAH! Where's the rope!?!?!"  
  
"What does THAT have to do with anything?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK??!!!"  
  
there was a scampering of feet as three figures leaned out the wide open window  
  
"look there's someone down there!"  
  
~~  
  
"AAH! Its RELENA PEACRAFT!"  
  
"so?"  
  
"SOO?!?! We just like killed one of the most important friggin leaders of the world!  
  
"Maybe if we explain they'll understand it was an accident?"  
  
"maybe they'll UNDERSTAND!?!?!?!? MAYBE THEY"LL UNDERSTAND?!?!"  
  
"maybe?"  
  
"this is all your fault! if you had just TIED the rope to something"  
  
"if you had just TAKEN it!"  
  
"maybe if you weren't such a WHIMP!"  
  
"Maybe-----"  
  
. . . . .  
  
"RUUUUUUN!"  
  
~~~  
  
sweeping the news across televisions radios telephones and virtually every form of human communications in existence. Reporting the ivory keyed doom of the great leader. Relena Peacecraft!  
  
A stern faced looking reporter folded her hands looking squarely at her captivated T.V audience. "and the top story today. the death of relena peacecraft!" a little picture of relenas face and a piano appeared in the corner. "Late last night a piano was dropped on her from stories above. Police and authorities believe foul play or assassination of the peace craft. Authorities are doing everything to find the killers responsible. details tonight on at 10:00 news channel t-  
  
Off went the TV.  
  
"REEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAA! COOOOMEE KIIIILL MEEEEEE!"  
  
~elsewhere..~  
  
"AW SHIT!"  
  
"But we didn't assassinate her!"  
  
"cool! Were like outlaws now!"  
  
"."  
  
"OW! Hey, what was that for!?!"  
  
"baka! Now they're gonna be out to get us for killing her!"  
  
"right! I'll start packing!"  
  
"I've brought up a list of possible new names. I like. 'bubba!'" ^-^  
  
"do we get to grow mustaches?"  
  
"."  
  
"OW!"  
  
"WERE GIRLS WE CAN"T GROW MUSTACHES!"  
  
"how was I supposed to know THAT?"  
  
"ugh"  
  
"it might be suspicious if the piano movers skip town.. Umm. um."  
  
"maybe we .. um. eer.."  
  
"are you SURE we can't grow mustaches?"  
  
"."  
  
"OWIES!"  
  
~  
  
the crystaline surface of the water was disrupted only by the soft ripples sent across by the little boats that filled its banks setting the mirrored surface ablaze with the reflections of the millions of little lights that drifted down wherever the current may take them drifting as a final tribute to a soul gone, taken by an off tuned note.  
  
There had been a few speeches, a family member or two, mostly fellow politicians, some preached how good a person she was, some preached how even though she wasn't here her ideals should still be unhealed and thus her living forever or something like that.. Heero yuy didn't really pay much attention to them, not that any of them actually knew what they were talking about. And those that would have known what they were talking about, those few, were not among the speech givers at this time. Heero stood away form the ceremony, Cerulean eyes gazed across at the mass of candles floating by, and he knelt down releasing his own into the candle lit multitude, he watched his silently float off until it was a blur in the distance blending in with the others. The sun began to dip under the horizion turning the skys into a spectacular array of oranges and pinks slowly fading to dusk, it added even more beauty and wonder to the lake and as the sun grew dim the candles grew brighter.  
  
"relena." he whispered.  
  
watched the candles, never blinking, never looking away, until it was out of his site. By then half the people had gone.  
  
"hey, eh. heero."  
  
"what duo?"  
  
Duo Maxwell shuffled his feet. Looking uncomfortably at the dirt. "you ok?" what a stupid question. of COURSE he wasn't ok! Duo chided himself for saying something so stupid.  
  
No answer from heero.  
  
"um. me and the guys."  
  
"whatever duo."  
  
The braided boys attempts failed. Duo slowly edged away, he couldn't be entirely sure if Heero was about to kill him or something, you could never know what that boy could do under these circumstances. or something worse. and he could tell by that look in heeros eyes that he wanted to be left alone. Wich duo rarely heeded before, but now it seemed better if he did.  
  
Heero's ears heard a light splash. Snapping out of his misery he looked sharply to his left, warrior senses alert.  
  
It was just a girl, with curly blond hair sitting on a small oriental bridge over near the garden part of the lake. She was wearing a white formal kimono with colorful designs sewn into it clouds and birds and dragons flying around together. her sandals sat next to her on the bridge as she sat, she let her legs dangle of the edge toes dipping into the calm surface of the water, carefully hiking her kimono up so it wouldn't get wet.  
  
She looked up at his presence. He just sat down a few feet away from her. A blank faced boy with dark brown hair wearing a black suit and a green tie. He looked at the water, but every once and awhile he would glance up at her.  
  
She shifted, uncomfortable all of a sudden, making sure she wasn't hiking up her kimono too much.  
  
"eer. hi" she said. for lack of anything better to say.  
  
He looked back up at her under brown bangs. "hi.."  
  
*Sweatdrop* weird guy.. "pretty candles neh?"  
  
He looked at them in the distance "yes."  
  
*sweatrdrop sweatdrop* Why did we come to this silly funeral in the first place. "so, um, did you know her?" juuust in case.  
  
"yes." He said  
  
She turned pale for a second and looked at the water. Mentaly 'eeep'ing to herself.  
  
"um.. did you?" he said.  
  
"NO! um I mean.. no not at all.. never met her. never seeen her! Never in a million pianos!!-. I mean years! hee hee! Why would you say that?" (sweatdrop-o-ramma!)  
  
"um. no reason.." He looked at her funny. damni' she thought don't' panic. don't panic.. doooon't panic..  
  
"so um. what's your name?!?!" she talked hastily, voice laced with just a hint of distress. (just a hint?)  
  
"heero. heero yuy.."  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEK! "THE PIOLET!?!? Um I mean.. um.. with the big robots 'n stuff? Who like, protected relena. a lot. and knew her a lot and um. really?!?!"  
  
"um.. ya.." weird chick. "What's your name?"  
  
"Chisti--- I MEAN I MEAN. eer.. I EAT GLASS!"  
  
"."  
  
'I eat glass' had her face buried in her hands.  
  
"I eat glass?"  
  
"my parents hated me."  
  
"I see." heero edged a liiitle bit further from her.  
  
"but eeeh.. my friends call me. er.Nanashi!"   
  
across the lake two gemale figures jumped up and down waving! One had a lot of long blond hair and was wearing a long red fromal dress. The other had a dark much shorter mass of black hair and was dressed in a tight dark maroon suit with black pintsripes. Vague muffled voices drifted across the water towards them.  
  
'I eat glass' unfortunately had to wave to them... unfortunate because she got to remove her hands from her face revealing that it had turned the completely abnormal color of purple.  
  
"who are they?"  
  
"eer.. my friends, we work together." I eat glass said looking at her feet in the water. Her voice sounded more relaxed. Her face began to turn a normal color.  
  
"what do you guys do?"  
  
"we move piaaaanNNOOO! NO I MEAN.. we we.. um. I. I'm an electrician!" ^^  
  
"an electrician?"  
  
"uh.. yup!"  
  
"all three of you?"  
  
"eeer no. um. She ummnm eeerr. does . FLOWER ARANGING.. And um.. the other ones a. er.. PIMP. and I make silk weavings!" ^^ I rule at lying and making up stories!  
  
"I thought you were an electrician?"  
  
"ummm. I lied! Eeh he he.." blushing and waving her hand to dismiss the statement.  
  
"oh.." That didn't seem to make 100% sense to heero yuy. but whatever.  
  
"ya we have a little shop on the corner of this one street. You should come by sometime." She said cheerily. ignoring the fact they were going to skip town soon..  
  
Heero was silent a moment, looking at their reflection in the water the wind caught some cherry petals from the branches and blew them across the tiny bridge, the pink fluttered passed heero yuy's eyes and he looked at her with his blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"maybe I will."  
  
I eat glass jumped back a few inches. Meep! She breathed hard telling herself over and over again that it wasn't a threat.  
  
He stood gave her a polite bow and left.  
  
Leaving I eat glass blushing and baffled.  
  
"what a creepy guy. .but he's cute so that's ok! ^^" she got up and skipped (as well and one can in a kimono) towards her friends her sandals in her hands.  
  
~~  
  
"who was that?" dark haired pinstripe suit asked eyeing the brown haired boy walking away.  
  
"eeer. Heero yuy!" *sweatdrop*  
  
"WHAT?!?!" her to companions chanted in unison.  
  
"what were you talking to HIM for! Did you tell him anything!?!?!"  
  
"oooh nothing.. much. eer.. nothing."  
  
.  
  
~  
  
"well. um I'll see ya." Heero shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down the street as they stood in front of the store  
  
"wanna come and tuck me in?"  
  
"!?"  
  
"pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" her big green eyes pleaded  
  
". . . "  
  
"pretty pretty please. with cherries on tip!?!?"  
  
". . . okay." heero complied to the odd request.  
  
"yay ^_^" I Eat glass skipped up the stairs and into the ship heero following.  
  
~  
  
She could only smile as heero tucked the corners of the comforter around her shoulders. "good?" he asked.  
  
"good" she confirmed closing her eyes. She heard the sound of Heero shutting of the lamp. He didn't leave though. He folded his arms and rested them on the side of the bed.  
  
"hey. Heero-chan?"  
  
"hm?" heero felt sleepy himself. felt his lids begin to droop.  
  
"um.. Ai shi---"  
  
"*SNOOOOOORE*"  
  
"HEERO?!?!" I Eat Glass jolted up.  
  
"THERES NO 'U' IN FRUIT EITHER!"  
  
"huh? O.o;;" for once I Eat Glass was more confused of heero, than Heero was of her.  
  
"uh. sorry 'bout that" ^^;;;  
  
" 's okay."  
  
"So. what were you gonna say?" heero lifted his head towards her.  
  
"I.. Ai." She blushed a deep red "Aishitaruheero" she said quickly.  
  
"O.O" I eat Glass flet herself blush even more as he stared at her.  
  
"Well.. I . erm. um." heero found himself toung tied.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." I Eat Glass turned over away from Heero, settling into her bed on her side.  
  
Hero blinked a few times, looking at her. Looking at the curls of her hair, the contours of her face, the soft eyelashes below closed lids concealing beautiful green eyes.. He sat on the bed, leaning over her. His fingers reached around her face pulling her back over towards him.  
  
She her body obeyed his touch turning towards him, half open eyes stared up at him. "h-heero?"  
  
He leaned down, staring into her green eyes his hand brushed back her curls. "i. I.. Ai-"  
  
She hastily put a finger to his lip. "heero. there's something I should tell you..."  
  
"what is it?" *blink blink*  
  
"i. i. umm... I did something.. you should probabbly know aobut."  
  
"hmm?" heero waited. Still hovering above her.  
  
~  
  
meanwhile back at the mansion.  
  
"DUUUOOO" *whip whip*  
  
duo ran across the mansion with tears streaming form his eyes running as fast as he could away from the whip in the phyco dom's hands.  
  
"STUUPID-AAHK-OOONNA-AAHK- "  
  
"SHUUUTUUUUUP!" *tackle*  
  
More author blip: MAHAHA! Like it? hate it? there's more to come, I just need to think of something ^^;;; any suggestions? Want me to split the above into chaps? I wrote this all awhile ago and then fixed it up and decided to FINALLY post it. so review, and stuff. 'oot. 


End file.
